


Making Up For Lost Time

by RedCheshire



Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brothers, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: After their hot session on the set of their "Sucker" music video, Joe and Nick head back to the hotel room, where the clothes and inhibitions all finally peel away.





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted  
elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire

Joe pulled into the hotel parking garage, after finding a spot away from other cars; even with tinted windows, a little privacy would be nice at the moment. Looking down, he took in the sight of Nick sucking away on his cock, taking his time with long, slow movements of his mouth up and down his brother's length. The edge of Joe's cockhead would just ever so slightly appear along Nick's lips before they slid back down, all eight inches disappearing as Nick's mouth pressed into Joe's crotch. Reaching over, Joe felt for his phone and turned on the camera, recording a couple of minutes of Nick's languid, hungry slurping, his hand caressing his younger brother's curls. Stopping the video, he tapped Nick on the head. "Nicky - we're back. Snack time is over...for now." Growling lightly in disappointment, Nick relinquished the piece of meat, gave the head a little kiss and sat up, wiping his face dry with the back of his hand. Stuffing his hard cock back into his pants, Joe zipped up and opened the door, turning back towards the car to adjust himself and make his bulge less obvious; thank goodness he was wearing a t-shirt long enough to partially cover his crotch. Still sitting in the car, Nick enjoyed the quick show before exiting as well. The pair made their way into the hotel elevator and down the hallway, doing their best to keep neutral, inconspicuous facial expressions...

...which ended mere moments after they got inside Joe's room. He barely had time to kick off his shoes before Nick's mouth was on his, tongues wrestling, their hands running through each other's hair. Nick pulled away first, whining lightly with need as he began working his lips and tongue along Joe's jawline. Sliding his hands down from Joe's head, he caressed his older brother's chest through his shirt...before gripping the thin cotton material and pulling hard, ripping it open. Joe looked down, one eyebrow raised with both amusement and curiosity as Nick's face moved down, his tongue lapping in broad strokes across the now-exposed pecs, exploring the smooth muscled flesh. He quickly continued down, eagerly undoing Joe's pants and tugging them down, once again burying Joe's cock down his throat. Nick's moan of satisfaction vibrated along Joe's dick; gripping Joe's ass, Nick pulled himself up and down, hungry and wanting to taste Joe again. Looking up, he saw the back of Joe's camera. "Fuck yeah, suck that dick." Swiveling his head as it bobbed up and down, Nick put on a little show for his older brother who watched the screen, mesmerized by the sight of Nick on his knees, earnestly sucking away on the bone between his lips. Using his free hand to grip the base of his own prick, he pulled back, escaping the tight confines of Nick's throat. Tapping his meat on Nick's cheek, he teased his little brother. "This is what you want?" Nick turned, trying to get his mouth back on Joe's manhood...but it swung away, landing on his other cheek; the hot and heavy pipe of flesh smacked against his face. "Hmm? Nicky... Niiiiicky." Joe slid his rod over Nick's facial features, tracing his cheekbones with the head of his cock...then his nose...nearly to his lips before abruptly sliding over to his cheek again. "Tell me what you want." His taunt came out as a throaty whisper.  
"Your cock."  
The head slid down Nick's jawline, leaving a shiny trail of precum. Coming to a rest under his chin, the shaft rubbed against the stubble at the top of Nick's neck. "And what do you want with it?"  
Nick ran his hands down the back of Joe's thighs...and then back up, taking hold of the firm ass. "Joe...please..." Tilting his head up, he opened his eyes wide, putting on the innocent begging expression that he knew his older brother had never been able to resist. "...let me suck your cock."  
The tool came back into view, tapping against Nick's mouth. "That's all?"  
The expression of innocence transformed, beginning with a small smirk, until Nick was the picture perfect example of mischief. "No, Joey. I want to *start* by sucking your cock." Now his turn to tease, knowing that Joe hated being called "Joey"...and right now he could easily get away with it as he ran his tongue up and down Joe's length just once. "And then I want you to fuck me with it." Still kneeling, Nick lowered his body down to rest on the back of his heels. Slowly, he pulled off his shirt, bringing his muscular torso into view. Staring into the camera, his fingers came down to his jeans, undid the button, and pulled the zipper open. Leaning back again until his shoulder blades met the carpet, Nick brought his legs out from under his body and peeled off his jeans, running his fingertips up and down his now nude body, laid out on the floor for Joe's pleasure.  
"Fuck..." Joe absentmindedly stroked himself while still watching Nick on his phone's screen.  
"That's the idea...Joey." Nick finished his sentence by wrapping his hand around his own dick, giving it a slow tug, still smirking.  
"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" Ending the recording, Joe tossed the phone onto the nearby table, quickly stepping out of his pants and lowering himself down, covering Nick's body with his own. Now it was his turn to be eager, running his hands up and down Nick's muscled body, pressing his mouth against Nick's, both men moaning with need.

Breaking the kiss, Joe pushed away from the floor to a standing position, taking Nick's hand and pulling him up as well. Once standing, he grabbed the phone and turned Nick in the direction of the bedroom. Placed his free hand flat against the other man's back, he took a step and the pair made their way across the suite, into the bedroom. As they approached the bed, Joe let go with one hand, bringing it down with a hearty smack on Nick's rear. "Hey!"  
"Oh, don't tell me that your ass can't take a little pain." As Nick turned around, Joe closed the distance, taking a handful of Nick's butt in each hand.  
Nick chuckled as Joe began planting small kisses along his neck. "Maybe a little..."  
Joe brought one hand around to hold Nick's, guiding it down until fingers were wrapped around Joe's manhood. "Maybe this much?"  
"Mmmmmmm, yes..." his brother sighed at the feel of hard throbbing flesh in his hand and light kisses along his collarbone. "I think so..." His words were cut off as Joe pushed him backward, causing him to fall flat on his back on the bed. Once again, Joe's body lay on top of Nick's, their hard cocks rubbing together as they went after each other's bodies with their mouths and hands. Slowly, they inched further up on the bed, away from the edge. 

With a light bite to Nick's lower lip, Joe pushed against the mattress with his hands, moving his body down. Nick curled his fingers into Joe's hair as a tongue lashed out, attacking his neck...then his collarbone...and then his chest. For the first time, Joe got to explore his brother's body with his mouth instead of just his eyes. Unable to get enough of Nick, it seemed like Joe's mouth was everywhere - his arms, his chest, his abs. When his lips closed down on Nick's nipple and played with it, the younger man groaned, arching his back and writhing his hips in pleasure and pain. Nick felt something hard and cold press into his hand - looking over, he saw that Joe was handing him the phone; opening the camera app, he began recording his brother's oral efforts. Releasing the hard nub, Joe ventured south, past the hair covering Nick's chest to his abs, lapping his tongue up and down the furry happy trail until he felt something firm pushing against his neck. Looking down, he was finally up close with Nick's cock. Shifting down further, he planted himself between Nick's big hairy thighs, taking the piece of meat in his hand and studying it. While Joe was a little longer, Nick definitely had him beat in girth...the cock was heavy in his hand, his fingers unable to wrap all the way around to touch his thumb. A few large veins ran up the shaft, adding to the sense of thickness. Squeezing the rod a couple of times, Joe watched as a small pearl of fluid appeared at the end, growing in size before rolling down over the head and shaft, landing against Joe's fingers.  
"Fuuuck, Nicky...good thing you tend to bottom...or half of Hollywood would be walking funny."  
A foot dug into his side. "Fuck you, Joe.". A grin gave away Nick's sense of pride in having a big dick.  
"Doubt that...you'd have to get me pretty drunk to agree to take this thing." He pumped the piece a few times, getting a feel for it. "Seriously though...this is a pretty thick damn dick, little brother. Not bad on the length either. Damn...". He shifted his gaze past Nick's large rod, meeting his eyes as he continued gliding his hand up and down the shaft. Seeing Nick's cheeks turning pink at the praise brought a smile to his own lips...which he slowly brought closer to Nick's crotch. Planting them at the base, he slowly began licking his way up the tube of flesh, tracing the veins and taking in the taste and scent, his own breathing getting a little heavier the more he got turned on. Reaching the tip, he locked eyes with Nick as he ran his tongue all over the knob, flicking the opening a couple of times, enjoying the moans and wiggling his teasing elicited as he put on a show. With a wink, he brought his lips against the spongy tissue and pushed down, taking the large head into his mouth, gently sucking on it. Nick stared, entranced, as Joe continued sliding his lips down, taking inch after inch of Nick's length until he was about halfway down and had to stop, his mouth stretched around the wide shaft. Pulling back up, he let the thick meat slide out from between his lips with a slight choke. "Fuck...going to have to work on trying to take this beast." Licking his lips, he devoured Nick once more, managing to work another inch into his throat before coming back up for air, tears sliding from the corners of his eyes from the effort. Wiping his cheeks dry, once more the substantial member disappeared into Joe's mouth. Nick's head rolled back against the mattress, eyes closed as he moaned loudly, his free hand gripping the sheets and trying not to buck his hips up; keeping the camera steady was becoming hard work. Giving up on the attempt to swallow all of Nick's length, Joe focused on just enjoying the taste and feel of Nick's cock, sucking and slurping on his brother's third leg. Meanwhile his hands were relishing the feel of his brother's body - more muscular and hairier than how own, one hand running up and down the meaty thighs below and the other tracing the sculpted lines of Nick's abs up above. 

Breaking away, Joe trailed his tongue back up Nick's torso until he found his way to Nick's mouth, his tongue swiping along the cute puffy lips before diving in for another oral wrestling match. Taking the phone from Nick, he flipped the view to the front-facing camera and set the phone on the nightstand, where it could record the events unfolding on the bed. Grabbing Nick's thigh in his palm he pulled up, planting the leg over his shoulder. Lining up the head of his cock with Nick's ass, he slid back and forth, teasing the hungry bottom with the promise of a good fuck. "Joe...please..." Once again, the sound of need in the form of a mewling beg.  
Joe nuzzled his nose into the crook of Nick's neck. "Hmmm...what do you want now, baby brother?"  
His hips shifted up, transmitting his desire with his body at the same time that he muttered the words aloud. "Joe...fuck me."  
"That's what you want?" More slow, deliberate thrusts against Nick's rear.  
Fingers dug into Joe's hips, pulling him in. "Yes, please...it's what I've always wanted. You inside me."  
Nick's words lit a fire inside Joe; growling, he nipped his teeth on the meat of Nick's pec and then leaned to the side, fumbling in the dresser drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube; at the same time, he changed his mind on the phone's position and retrieved it, flipping it back to the regular camera. Popping the cap open, he reached down and poured an obscene amount of the clear liquid on Nick's tool; closing the cap, he tossed the bottle to the side. His hand reached down and gripped Nick's meat, smearing the fluid all over its length and width...and getting a good amount in his palm at the same time. Looking Nick in the eyes, he pushed his hand down between the two of them, wrapping his fingers around his own cock and lubing it up before swiping his fingertips over Nick's crack. Pressing against his entrance, Joe paused, feeling the heat radiating from Nick's hole. Shifting forward, he felt the heat and tightness as he penetrated Nick for the first time; he'd imagined it so many times over the years but the sensation of actually being inside of Nick caused a long groan to roll out from his throat. Without stopping, he continued slowly sinking inside, driving half of his length inside. Nick's hand slid up to Joe's shoulder. "Joe..."  
Joe pulled himself up so that he could see Nick's body below...as well as in the camera. "Oh no, Nicky...all these fucking years I've watched your ass, wondering...and meanwhile your little power bottom ass was riding dick all over the place. I know you can take it...and you can bet I'm going to make up for lost time. Besides, this is payback for calling me 'Joey'." Taking hold of the top of Nick's thigh with one hand, Joe used them as leverage and pulled himself forward, thrusting the rest of his eight inches inside Nick until his hips were pressed up against the back of Nick's legs, the movement captured on film. Closing his eyes, Nick gave out a long moan, his fingers digging down Joe's arm until he was holding his wrist...and his ring clenched down around Joe's shaft. Instead of crying out about being penetrated so quickly, his body surrendered to the pleasure, revealing the slut for cock that Joe knew his brother really was. Pulling back a couple of inches, he rammed back inside, the sound of Nick grunting in pleasure driving him on; more and more he withdrew before slamming back inside, until he was hammering Nick's tunnel with the full length of his dick over and over. The room filled with the sounds of both men moaning and grunting, as well as the smacking of flesh against flesh with Joe's thrusts and Nick grabbing onto Joe's upper body. Beads of sweat emerged on Nick's forehead, quickly joined by drops that fell from Joe's wet brow. Soon, both men were covered in sweat, making it easier for their hands to roam along their bodies. 

Nick's leg slipped a few times from Joe's shoulder, unable to keep a grip on the sweaty skin. Teeth bared in frustration and lust, Joe took hold of Nick's calf and pulled it up until Nick's knee was nearly pushed against his own shoulder. Reaching down, he repeated the motion with Nick's other leg, pushing both of them against his brother's upper body and then used his free hand to spread them apart. "Grab your fucking knees." Nick complied, pressing his fingers against the back of his legs and holding them in place. Joe ran his palm down Nick's thigh, slick with sweat, bringing them to rest where Nick's legs met his ass, gripping the haunch and inching his own legs forward. Nick's ass was now up in the air, cheeks spread, allowing greater access to his hole...and Joe took full advantage of the position, pounding away as if Nick were his own personal sex toy. The younger man, usually so good with words when writing lyrics, was only capable of uttering gibberish as he reveled in the feeling of what Joe was doing to his body. "Joe," "fuck," and "yes," made up most of his language at that point. The closer he got to the edge, Joe was even worse off, just repeating Nick's name again and again; he handed the phone to Nick to film the action from his point of view. Placing both hands against Nick's rump, he hammered the tight ass again and again. With one last thrust, he roared out his brother's name, slamming himself all the way inside, fingers digging into the meat of Nick's thighs hard enough to leave bruises the next day. Nick watched, his eyes flicking between the screen and past it, hypnotized as Joe's body bucked forward, as if he were trying to burrow his whole lower body into Nick's ass. His entire body was drenched in sweat, locks of hair matted against his forehead, his head thrown back as he unloaded deep inside, ropes of cum splashing against Nick's guts. Riding the wave of his orgasm, he tensed up, his slim muscles taut before his whole body began to relax. Lowering his head, Joe finally opened his eyes, the dark brown orbs locking onto Nick's hazel ones. Leaning down, he gave Nick one long deep kiss, eyes still wide open and staring into Nick's. Pulling away, Joe began licking down Nick's neck and chest, arching his back in an attempt to keep his fuck stick buried inside of Nick. Reaching the top of Nick's abs, he had to relent and slowly withdrew, leaving Nick with an empty ache where his brother's member had just been. Continuing down, Joe eased Nick's legs down on either side of his own torso, back where he was earlier in the evening - face down between Nick's legs, his mouth an inch from the thick member which quickly disappeared again from view, a good amount of it right down Joe's throat. 

Grabbing Nick's hips, Joe pulled on them, choking himself on the fat tool, bobbing up and down with increasing intensity, his eyes lit up with hunger. Nick fought to keep his eyes open and the camera steady as his own orgasm hit, wanting to watch Joe's eyes as his cock exploded. "Joe...ahhhhh!" Squinting, he curled his fingers tight in Joe's hair as the already-thick cock swelled up and began firing away, shots of jizz slamming against the roof and back of Joe's mouth. He struggled to swallow all of Nick's juices, combating both the girth stretching his mouth and the large amount of cum his brother's balls were releasing. Small streams escaped his lips and slid down Nick's shaft, pooling in the dark trimmed hair that surrounded the base of his cock. When the eruption subsided, Joe slid his lips up and off the wide head and began lapping his tongue down the veiny shaft, cleaning up the mess. Finished, he climbed back up and rested his body on Nick's, nuzzling against his neck and jaw. The tenderness was in stark contrast to the rough fuck he'd just delivered to Nick's ass; both elements were just so...'Joe', causing Nick to smile. Lost in the touch and taste of each other, they continued kissing until their heartbeats had returned to normal. Blindly, Joe felt around for the phone, locking it to end the recording. He was going to have fun editing it down later...and even more fun watching it in the future.  
"We need a shower...bad."  
Nick looked down at their shiny bodies, soaked in sweat. "Yeah...and you know, I'm not thinking these sheets are going to work for sleeping on." He chuckled against Joe's shoulder.  
"We'll just have to sleep in your room tonight."  
Pulling away, Nick looked at Joe. "Right...and you're not planning on just making a mess of *my* bed too between now and morning?"  
Joe eyes drifted up, trying to look innocent and failing. "I mean...it doesn't have to be the bed...could always drag you to the floor. And there's the couch..."  
"Uh huh..."  
The dark brown eyes twinkled with mischief. "Or I could just pin your ass up against the wall...not make a mess of anything in the room."  
"Except the wallpaper."  
"Fuck the wallpaper."  
"No...I'd rather have you do me, not the wallpaper."  
Joe rolled his eyes. Of course Nick was trying to crack jokes after getting his brains fucked out. "Yes, fuck *you*. And your smelly sweaty ass." Pulling himself up to rest on his elbows, he planted a kiss on Nick's forehead and then his supple lips before rolling away, off the edge of the bed and into a standing position. Reaching out, he took Nick by the hand and brought him off the bed as well, leading him into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he watched with bemusement as Nick headed back to the bedroom and returned, phone in hand.  
"This is waterproof, right?" Joe began laughing to himself. "What's so funny?" Nick's brow wrinkled in confusion, wondering what the hell was going through his brother's devious mind now.  
"Nothing...just wondering how you're going to explain to Pri why you're limping when you get home."  
"I wasn't limping."  
"You were limping, Nicky. And it'll be even worse tomorrow." With a wink, he stepped into the shower, Nick following close behind, the steam enveloping the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire


End file.
